


Thranduil's disease

by maggots987



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggots987/pseuds/maggots987
Summary: Thranduil has fallen ill, how will Legolas help him?





	Thranduil's disease

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Недуг Трандуила](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001580) by [maggots987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggots987/pseuds/maggots987). 



The grass was rustling softly under Legolas' feet when he approached the little forest lake. Everything was peaceful; he could feel the pleasant coolness emanating from the lake's surface, which was shimmering in the light of the summer sun, unruffled by wind.  
He looked around making sure nobody was watching him, undressed and plunged into water. He swam with his head above the surface before turning over onto his back. The sky above his head was high and blue, harldy any clouds racing across its calm vastness.  
Legolas closed his eyes feeling tiny waves caress his skin gently; there were violet bruises blooming up his skinny legs and droplets running down his thighs leaving white sticky trails in their wake.  
The right side of the elf's face and neck was covered with hickeys; red little markings stood out upon the pale skin of his throat creeping towards the elf's lips.  
Legolas sighed feeling he could not prevent himself from thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

***

..he could not see the fortress yet, but the forest already seemed ill and unnatural. The boughs of the trees were uneven as if something enormous had taken a few bites out of the treetops; bushes were completely bald with their trunks unnaturally twisted as if by some unknown force.  
Legolas could feel twigs, small stones and tree roots through the thin soles of his sandals; sometimes his legs would slip on the soft soil, but he managed to regain his balance and move on.  
He felt something invisible swell in the air as the distance between him and Dol Guldur decreased. The atmosphere of the place started to affect his mood; it was almost possible to feel the invisible heaviness settle down upon his shoulders.  
The silence became unsettling; there were no singing of birds or humming of insects; the only thing he could hear was the wind blowing in the trees and the gentle sound of leaves rustling under his feet.  
 _It has to be the most ugly place I have ever seen,_ thought Legolas.  
Dol Guldur resembled a bare, windbitten carcass of some malevolent being which had died a miserable death long time ago. The Hill of Sorcery was an enormous mound of half-ruined columns, crumbling galleries and towers; for a moment it seemed that there was a grayish smoke rising above the jagged silhouette of the fortress, coiling around the broken remains of the columns, but when Legolas strained his eyes the vision faded out; there was no smoke and no signs of life in this place.  
While Legolas was trying to pull himself together and make a step towards the outer wall of the citadel, a vision of what happened at Mirkwood a few days ago came to him.

***

..everything started with Thranduil not leaving his bedchamber in the morning; it was not strange by itself: the king of Mirkwood used to sleep until noon or even later if there was no urgent business.  
It was almost midday when Legolas' father called for a servant who had been waiting for the king's orders at the door and told him to bring in a healer; by evening everyone at the palace knew that the king was gravely ill.  
No one tried to hide the news from the prince; Legolas made for Thranduil's quarters immediately.

***

Their relationships left something to be desired. They loved each other dearly, but their tempers were too different for this feeling to grow into spiritual closeness.  
Legolas' individualistic nature seemed cold and egoistical to Thranduil, and the young prince, in his turn, could not understand why it was that his father was so found of noisy glee, feasts with a hundred guests invited and so careless about the feelings of those around him.  
They had no common interests and when Thranduil tried to break the ice beetween them by teaching Legolas swordmanship it didn't turn out good: the young elf could not bear his father's snarky remarks and jokes (although they were not ill-minded at all) and started crying during the fifth or the sixth lesson, taking Thranduil's antics with full seriosity.  
After that accident the amount of time Legolas and Thranduil spent together had reduced to what was demanded by the rules of etiquette; however, the larger part of Legolas' heart still belonged to Thranduil (the prince remembered nothing of his mother) and the word of the king's disease struck Legolas deeply.  
The elf knocked on the doors of the royal bedroom and entered, hearing his father's voice which was loud and steady as always - at first it seemed that the disease was nothing to worry about and would be over soon, but in a few days it became evident that things were not so good: Thranduil's health did not improve, his face gained an unhealthy yellow hue which was akin to the color of beeswax; Thranduil's gait was unsteady as if that of an an elderly man. The king spent his time in the bed reading and left his chambers only if there was a meeting with important guests. It was on a day like this when the king was returning to his quarters after a meeting with an ambassador from Imladris, when Legolas eavesdropped or better to say overheard a talk between the Head of the Healers and Thranduil.  
The elves were going upstairs; there were some glass bottles tinkling in the hands of the healer.  
- _..well, I'm still certain, that your disease is virtually unexplainable unless we take into account some dark force.. I would hate to mar your quarters by saying its name!_  
Standing at his observation point, Legolas saw the hand of the healer tremble, craning the bottle in such a way that its contains would had splashed out if it has not it been for the cork holding them in place.  
\- This name is known to me. To my mind, the worst thing is that I am the one to blame. There was something dark lurking in the ruins upon Amon Lank for a long time, but I overlooked it. And now i have sent the best of my men to this cursed place. They have not seen anything! The fortress and its surroundings were combed through, but the enemy has hidden itself well.

***

Legolas shook his head, trying not to think about what was happening in Mirkwood. _Most likely he will see the fortress the same as the Mirkwood warriors saw it, completely empty._  
But he had to do something to help his ada.  
Legolas' uneasiness grew, while the distance to the dark entry into the castle decreased. He had to walk past a few solitary ruined structures which where sticking out of the ground near the fortress resembling giant fingers of a colossus buried there with his digits sticking out of the ground before he reached the main building. At some places there were statues of warriors of astonishing stature with their swords unsheathed; there was a moment when Legolas was sure one of the statues had moved but it was nothing; everything was completely still, and the only sound to disturb the silence was the wind blowing in the gnarled trees and tall weeds. Passages and galleries where looming over Legolas' head and it seemed to him that it was only due to the dark magic that they were still partially intact, it also seemed that the structures were ready to fall on his head.  
The prince had dared to visit this uncanny place only because he knew that Sauron was a bodiless spirit now and could not bring Legolas to harm. On the other hand if it really had been the Necromancer who made Thranduil go down with the illness, he could do exactly the same with Thranduil's son; but Legolas decided not to think about that.  
Trembling from fear the elf entered the cold and miserable place. It was dark there although the sun was shining bright outside; the darkness was so heavy and unnatural that neither sunrays from the entry (which immediately seemed distant and unreachable to Legolas) neither meager rays of sunlight from the arrowslits could pierce it. If it had not been for the roof of the fortress which had fallen in many years ago it would be completely dark there without any light to descend from above and make the place a little bit less bleak.  
There was a rustling sound coming from near Legolas' feet - lowering his glance the prince saw, that the stony floor was covered by leaves and fir needles which were probably brought here by the wind sometime ago.  
\- _I'm a fool for not having taken a torchlight with me_ , - thought Legolas, almost feeling the fell vibes of this place. He pulled his sword out of the sheath and moved on clutching the hilt, following the pale light from above; the vision of the sky over his head calmed him down a little bit.  
His other hand was trailing along the uneven wall. He was able to feel half-flattened carvings upon the stones. Legolas cried out when he saw there was a dark figure hiding in an encavenment in the wall, but it turned out to be just a statue similar to those he had seen outside. He continued walking; it was getting darker and the light from the entry was becoming more and more distant.  
Finally the ceiling became higher and the distance between the walls increased - he had reached some kind of a ballroom or a hall.  
The darkness was almost impenetrable, although there was no roof to prevent the sunrays from spilling in; it seemed that sunlight could not pierce the thick darkness there. Straining his eyes, the elf managed to see that there were stained glass windows there, two rows of columns stretching across the hall and he could see something that looked like an enfilade of rooms through the door in the opposite wall.  
It was beyond him to go forward, plunging into the darkness, so he decided to try there.  
\- _Are you here, Necromancer?_ \- asked Legolas, looking at the half-ruined ceiling.  
There was a booming soud deep inside the fortress and a droning sound right after that; Legolas wanted to run away but suddenly there was a dark whirlpool flying around him in circles; the elf felt that this darkness was nothing similar to anything he had seen before and that the nature and the world itself would never accept it.. Formless dark things continued whirling around not touching him.  
The elf stopped dead in his tracks so as not to let the darkness touch his body.  
\- My father Thranduil Oropherion has fallen ill because of your sorcery. Unless you make him healthy again before the moon changes an army of Mirkwood elves will raze this place to the ground, - by the end of the sentence the elf's voice became a whisper.  
Legolas was not expecting an immediate answer, he was the only living being there and the black whirlpool around him didn't appear to be capable of making sounds. However, an answer he got.  
\- _And who will lead this army_? - the voice was deep, muffled and completely unnatural. It sounded right in the elf's right ear and Legolas could swear he felt cold breath upon his earlobe.  
He flinched, crying out with surprise, turning around and understanding there was nobody near him - only ragged peaces of something dark flying around in circles.  
\- It will be me, Legolas Thranduillion, - the elf murmured. The unexpexted question left him dumbfounded; he was starting to feel dizzy from fear and the sight of ragged darkness whirling around.  
\- Are you sure your _fëa_ will not leave Endor for the Blessed Lands before you will be able to do this, Legolas?  
The elf's mouth became completely dry. The darkness thickened and started to close around him. He was standing now in the centre of a circle formed by whirling blackness with a radius of a feet. The prince clutched the sword-hilt tighter, ready to strike.  
- _If you kill me, this castle will be taken down within a week,_ \- said he in a trembling voice.  
\- _You have not answered the question_ , - the voice he had already heard whispered into the elf's left ear.  
The darkness had embraced Legolas before he managed to move his hand; the black ropes made of myriads of little peaces of darkness secured his limbs tightly and some malevolent force pulled the prince down onto the floor, slowing his fall before the collision so that he would not get hurt; while falling Legolas let go of his sword and it flew away as if caught by a gust of wind of astonishing strength, falling down with a loud metallic clang.  
It happened so quickly that Legolas had not even started crying immediately; he squirmed trying to get his hands free but it was as if his bounds turned into stone. Crying and shouting for help, Legolas did not understand at once that there was something going on with the ropes..  
His restraints, which had the texture and the feel of a common rope at the beginning, started to become smoother and colder. Suddenly small particles began to disentangle from the ropes; however his restraints did not get any smaller or thinner. Finally these particles came together forming a human shape which sat with its legs crossed on the floor beside the elf.  
\- _No! Please no, let me go, I'm begging you!_ \- shouted Legolas but to no avail. It was with the sense of dread that he understood that the ropes had not stopped altering their shape - they became longer and started sliding over Legolas' clothes.  
That day the elf had decided to wear something simple so as not to worry if it gets dirty. There was a thin white tunic and woolen leggings on him, but nothing more. The moving rope (it had not stopped holding Legolas' limbs) slid up his legs. It stroked and squeezed the sensitive inner parts of the elf's thighs making him squirm, feeling unexpected touches on his sensitive skin (although it was protected by the woolen fabric of his leggings).  
At the same time, while the prince continued screaming and wriggling, the second rope (which was also pinning down his wrists) slid up his arms towards the shoulders. It trailed the line of the neck of Legolas' tunic pressing softly onto the hollow of the elf's throat, making Legolas feel something strange shift inside his ribcage and lose his breath for a short moment.  
The tentacles, which were common ropes not a long time ago, did not stop touching the elf through his clothes; the upper rope had moved from the prince's neck onto his chest, ghosting over the elf's left nipple, making Legolas squeak, feeling the material of his tunic rub at his gentle little nub. After that the tentacle started moving towards Legolas' belly.  
When the rope reached the small of the elf's back and made for his neck again, tracing the line of his spine Legolas gasped helplessly. He managed to stop crying some time ago and was tossing restlessly in his bounds trying to get free and simultaneously begging for his torturer to take the living ropes away from him.  
But no matter how he squirmed, the ropes did not let him go; the one holding his legs slid up his hips making the poor elf gasp again when he felt the ticklish slide of the tentacle up his buttock; after that it joined the first tentacle starting to play with Legolas' nipples.  
By that time Legolas had started to feel something except fear and cold; his face became pink and sweaty and after that he felt that his manhood grew hard because of the tentacles playing with his nipples, plucking them with their blunt ends at first and coiling around the little nubs of flesh after that.  
It was when Legolas stopped begging the master of Dol Guldur for mercy - it was of no avail, his vocal cords were getting tired; however, he did not stop trying to escape the Necromancer's snares.  
The ropes were holding him tightly; it was not possible to break free or turn onto his belly so the Necromancer had a perfect view of Legolas' hard cock. The elf was getting tired from all this useless squirming - droplets were running down the prince's forehead and his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, the sinda was gettig hot despite it being rather cool in the dark depths of Dol Guldur.  
Some unkown force lifted Legolas' back so that there was a gap beetween it and the floor. Suddenly the end of the one of the ropes forked and the tentacle started playing with both Legolas' nipples simultaneously, making him wriggle like a worm upon a frying pan under touches which shifted unceasingly from pleasant to painful ones, while the other rope slid down to the elf's belly and then onto the small of his back, encircling him like a liana. But it did not stop there, continuing to move and sliding down under the elf's leggings.  
\- Oh no.. Please no, it's filthy, no-ohh, - whined Legolas hearing a traitorous moan leave his lips when the rope's end suddenly became slick and started sliding up and down the cleft of his ass ghosting over the pink hole which was twitching now because of strange feelings and the cool wetness of the tentacle.  
The creature which has been watching him shifted, squeezing Legolas' chin in its steel-covered fingers; Legolas tried to pull away but the deity was holding him firmly; in the thickening darkness it was hard to see his captor's face but it seemed to Legolas that his features were heavy as if hewn from stone.  
The creature didn't break the silence; Legolas felt the tentacle push at his hole and slide in, making him squeak. The rope was thin and slippery; it entered him with frightening easiness and continued sliding forward; the strange tentacle did not stop until there was more than one dozen inches inside the poor little elf.  
\- Take it out, please! - he begged and whined before falling silent feeling something smooth and cold touch his right earlobe. He realised with astonishment that the enemy was sucking on his ear, twsting and squeezing (not painfully) his earlobe, making sweet tremors pass over his body.  
At first his bottom felt just slightly uncomfortably stretched but when the rope started twisting its way inside of the elf's body like a snake, Legolas cried out - something inside him brought great pleasure being touched by the smooth surface of the tentacle .  
The deity near him went on sucking upon Legolas' ear, licking gentle curves of his auricle. _There is no way for me to get away from these feelings and touches_ , thought Legolas before closing his eyes and making a small broken sound.  
He started squrming again trying to make the feeling of sweet pressure return but something stopped him from moving; the prince sobbed when the tentacle touched that place agan and moved away quickly after that; the rope on Legolas' chest went on playing with both of his nipples in turns squeezing and pulling lightly at them while the cool wet tongue (if one can call such a part of a non-human body a tongue) starting licking the sensetive skin of the elf's cheek.  
Even the pleasure he never felt before did not distract the elf from trying to hide his hard member (there was a little drop precum at its tip wetting the tented fabric of his leggings) and feeling the tentacle twist and pinch his nipples lightly while the being's mouth, if it was a mouth, was sucking at the corner of Legolas' pursed lips. The elf had not noticed it when the rope inside him started to thicken. The tentacle was soaking wet and the whole process of being slowly stretched out was almost painless for Legolas.  
While getting thicker, the snakelike limb inside of him continued brushing over that sweet place from time to time, making him arch and squeeze his muscles around the invader while the rope continued assaulting his nipples and the cold tongue which had been licking his cheek started to cover the elf's cheekbone with saliva now. Sometimes Legolas could feel teeth press lightly into his soft flesh and occasionaly there was a gust of wind upon his wet skin, which made the elf tremble helplessly.  
\- What are you doing, it's too thick.. oh, there's even more! Oh, no, please stop, ohhh, - moaned Legolas feeling his little hole which had not even been touched by anyone before, stretch further and further.  
Finally the rope was thicker than an adult man's wrist as it seemed to Legolas. The elf felt himself being stretched to his limit, the tentacle inside of him felt as if it was a smooth cool pole on which he was being impaled; the elf's breath was coming in short broken gasps, his leggings were really wet where the cockhead pressed agaist the wool and his thighs (Legolas was able to move them now) where twitching sporadically when the elf felt the smooth surface of the tentacle rub at the hidden sensitive places inside his body.  
Soft broken 'ohs', 'ahs' and little moans were leaving his lips in an unending rivlet of lustful sounds; his pale nipples, circled by the forked end of the rope turned into hard pink little nubs, his face was red, his hair dirty and covered with sweat as well as his body. Legolas' brows arched giving his face a begging expresson.  
Finally his bounds vanished almost completely - there were only plain old ropes securing his limbs left. The tentacles did not slid out of him, they simply melted away or maybe vapourised leaving him free to feel at its fullnes the emptiness inside of him and the buring desire emanating from his hard cock (there was one more drop of precum swelling at his cockhead only to be absorbed by the wool of the leggings).  
The tongue had not vanished; it moved onto Legolas's thin neck and started lickng the white flesh drawing broad stripes of saliva so that the mere feeling of the cold wind blowing upon his heated skin made the elf gasp.

***

Legolas turned onto his belly in the water taking in his breath; he lowered his head and plunged into blue depths feeling mud and sweat being washed off his hair and face. He opened his eyes under the water; it hurt a little bit but the view which opened to him was worth it; he was able to see the shimmering thickness of the water being pierced by the sunrays; there was something green-and-brown not far from him; he swam back to the surface, lifting his head and understanding it were roots of the waterlilies, which were floating near him, their flowers surrounded by big glistening leaves.  
Legolas swam to the flowers and felt their stems touch his legs; he shuddered - they reminded him of the tentacles in Dol Guldur so very much.

***

\- Stop fighting me, your resistance gives you nothing, - the creature cotinued toyig with Legolas' face and neck, covering the little elf's right collarbone, cheek and temple with kisses; something unseen pulled at his hair gently, making him loll his head back so that the creature of darkness would have a better access to his neck.  
He shuddered hearing a soft tinkling sound - it was a little peace of ice of an irregular form falling at his enemy's steel-covered palm; apparently the icicle had materialised out of the air.  
Sauron never stopped biting gently and sucking upon the rim of the elf's ear, makng Legolas writhe and wriggle, dirtying the light fabric of his tunic with the mud from the dusty floor.  
When the icicle touched the elf's neck right under the line of his hair and slid down, Legolas gasped, biting his lower lip. Right then the icicle moved away giving place for something buring hot; the elf tossed in his bounds hoping to see what was it he was being touched with but (of cource) it was impossile for him to see the back of his own head.  
\- Aw! Why are you doing this? - Legolas moaned in a muffled voice trying to hide his red face but not succeeding in doing this because of the steel fingers which were still holding his chin in a vice-like grip.  
The dark deity continued drawing patterns which were altering form ice-cold to sizzling hot ones on the back of Legolas' neck - twirls, spirals and zigzags stretched between Legolas' ears making him gasp and hold his breath for a moment not knowing where the Necromancer would touch him and will it be the ice or something burning hot.

***

_My cock was hard as stone and i felt the heat from it spread over my body.. It was so sweet and confusing I thought I woluld die from shame. And then that cruel creature moved everything away from my neck, bringing it towards my cock (and I hoped he had not noticed it). When the icicle pressed against the tiny hole on the tip of it and his hot almost burning hand cupped my balls I started to cry because the feeling was so good that it was impossible to bear it, - such were the little elf's memories when he thought about what happened at Dol Guldur while inhaling the sweet smell of the water lilies._

***

..that was true - when Legolas felt two confusng touches at his hard cock, droplets started to run down his cheeks. Pleasure, way too intense for a child, wrought out lewd undignified moans from his throat. Legolas' body was shaking from this unbearable pleasure, and when a stone-hard fist-sized cockhead pressed at his gaping entrance, it made him sob softly but not in pain or fear.  
The big bulbous cockhead was stretching Legolas' passage to its limit. Luckily he had been stretched by a tentacle earlier but it had been slowly getting thicker letting the elf get used to the feeling of his body being stretched and now it was the first time Legolas had an opportunity to feel something so thick penetrate him.  
It was almost painless; Sauron's girth was slightly bigger than the fully thickened tentacle inside Legolas' flesh, but could not twist itself like the tentacle did, making places which were only teased by the living rope before emanate waves of pleaure over the elf's entire body. Legolas started to moan and wriggle, sat as he was on Necromancer's cock. There was not more than a fourth part of Sauron's length buried in his flesh, but it already made the elf close his eyes in pleasure, it felt as if there was a sweet needle piercing his spine..  
 _\- Tsk tsk.. I can't let you cum first._  
Legolas had no idea abou the meaning of "cum". The only thing that mattered for him now was the feeling of Necromancer's cock stretching his already not-so-virgin insides. He moaned in disappointment feeling the invading object cease its movement inside him. The invisible force squeezed him as if he was no more than a toy, not letting Legolas move his body; his limbs were still bounded and were starting to go numb.  
He saw a quick movement of something small falling upon Necromancer's open palm, thinking at first that it was just another icicle, but soon realising (his eyes were getting used to the thick darkness that surrounded him) it was a silver ring encrusted with a gem. It was less than an inch in the diameter, made for a hand of a man or maybe of a big woman.  
The unknown force was not letting Legolas wriggle on Sauron's cock so he could do nothing but watch the ring in the hand of the deity get bigger (he would be able to wear it on his wrist as a bacelet if he wished to).  
Legolas whimpered feeling Sauron's cock shift inside his body, when the Necromancer moved a little bit, putting the ring onto Legolas' straining cock.  
The feeling of cold silver upon his heated skin was unbearable; tears started trickling down Legolas' cheeks again. Finally, the ring was pressed between his balls and groin; Legolas cried out in fear seing its diameter diminish and thinking it would crush his testicles, but nothing like that happened.. his balls were just being squeezed by the ring, it was neither painful nor pleasant.  
The elf breathed deeply and tried to brace himself feeling Sauron push deeper inside his body, holding Legolas by his knees.

***

_It was such a sweet overwhelming feeling.. my bottom was hiked up into the air, my elbows resting upon the stony floor (it was a bit painful), and my bounded wrists were getting numb. His giant cock slid inside me with disgusting ease, it seemed that it was big enough for its tip to come out from my mouth, I was literally staked upon his flesh, it felt so intense that my pleasure deepened becoming unbearable. Unseen hands were no longer holding me and i wriggled sat upon this fleshy stake while his big gauntlet-covered palms held me first under my knees so that my whole weight was presing onto them and after that he took my limp body by the hips, I think there are bruises there still. The Necromancer started moving back and forth, his thrusts were getting quicker, making my limbs weak and useless, if it had not been for him holding my bottom up in the air I would have sprawled upon the floor,_  
it was impossible not to moan (no matter how embarassing it was) when his length left my body almost empty only to push deep inside me once more. He thrusted deep and hard before moving in little shallow motions, making me move my ass, trying to get more stimulation.  
Legolas was almost frightened when he realised his penis was getting hard again from these lewd memories.

***

The gauntlet-covered hand pulled at the bounds moving the rope from Legolas' kness to his ankles, making it more comfortable for Sauron's little captive to stand on his elbows and knees sticking his ass out. The elf was whining and moaning feeling the unelven veiny cock enter him even deepr (how long could it be?)  
The dark creature seemed to have finally managed to fit its colossal member inside Legolas' sweet tight passage. It seemed to the elf that there were miriads of sweet unearthly needles inside his backbone, he squirmed like a fish out of water, shifting his glance down, he saw that precum dripping from the tip of his cock had formed a tiny pool upon the stony floor.  
\- Your body accepts my cock as if you have been waiting for this to happen your entire life. What will your sire say about this?  
Legolas whined again feeling the cock move slowly and forcefully inside of his body. The ability to make coherent sounds has abandoned him completely.  
 _\- H-heee, ohh, ohhhh,_ \- the elf's eyes started to roll up from pleasure, _\- he doesn't know!_  
Even in such condition Legolas felt a new agonising kind of shame pierce him at the thought of his ill father looking at him with reproach and without any understanding.  
\- Who knows what he is dreaming about right now? - Sauron's voice was dripping with poison, his fierce thrusts betraying his excitement, - maybe it is one little elf being fucked by a tentacle? How loudly you moaned when they tickled your nipples. Or maybe an elf squirming beneath me sat on my length dripping saliva from pleasure? Scratches on your knees and elbows, your sweaty face, trembling hips, your ass that accepts me with such hospitality? Or maybe your condition after I am finished with you, stretched and gaping, thoroughly fucked, feeled with my seed to the brim..  
The elf could not understand the better part of the Necromancer's speech. His bony knees (held together by a rope no longer) started to slide, the burning feeling in his stomach became painfull, the cold silver ring on his balls almost a torture.  
\- Don't! I am sorry, please, it's so humilating, don't tell him, - Legolas stopped begging Necromancer for mercy, feeling the ring leave his straining flesh. Sauron continued speaking about Legolas' father moving in such way that it seemed the only thing he had to do to become the ruler of Middle-earth was not to regain the Ring of Power, but to fuck Thranduil's son thoroughly. The elf stopped understanding any words of Necromancer's speech - all thoughts vanished from his head and the last thing Legolas felt was wetness and liquid heat deep inside him.  
The elf came to his senses only to see a frightening scene; the Necromancer was sitting near him, the contours of his body blurred and something back and malevolent pulsing inside it.  
The creature's fingers (no longer covered by the metal of the gauntlet) were buried deep inside Legolas' body moving freely inside his loose passage which had been stretched by a thick cock and by a writhing tentacle before that. Another still gauntlet-covered hand of the creature was massaging Legolas' sensetive sack.

***

That day Sauron tried to make up for all the years of being bodyless and living without any carnal pleasures. When the sun started its journey towards the horizon the maia looked estimatingly at Legolas who was laying half senseless upon the cold stony floor.  
He was sprawled on the stones like a little jellyfish, utterly boneless and helpless, his tounic creased and covered by cumstains. It was hiked up and his leggings were pulled down leaving the elf's thighs (covered with finger-shaped bruises) and ass out of which seed was trickling down onto the floor uncovered.  
Legolas' hole which got fucked by Necromancer's cock, fingers, tongue and tentacles (which also were a part of the maia's body in some sense) was gaping and stretched so wide that it would be easy to fit a fist inside the elf's loose passage.  
There were crimson spots on Legolas' asscheeks where the maia's palm came in contact with the elf's flesh hard, when Sauron decided to spank that little sinda for not being able to take his cok into that small sweet mouth. That time Legolas reached his climax lying across Sauron's knees and feeling the burning-hot palm smack his poor rear out of which cum was trickling unceasingly; in any case Sauron made Legolas lick his cock after it became clear that it was not possible to make the elf open his mouth wide enough for Sauron's cockhead to fit inside.  
There darkish hikeys were blooming upon the tender skin of the elf's bottoom - the Necromncer could not stop himself from leaving them after licking and sucking at Legolas' anus, which was puffed and gaping, filled to the brim with Sauron's seed.  
\- _I'm not going to let you leave this place alive of course,_ \- lied Sauron, petting the elf's foot and hairless toes. The maia knew his spirit was in no condition to fight someone who posessed any considerable amount of stregth for now and it meant he would have to release Legolas before his father would interfer.  
\- I definitely am not letting you go on such circumstances, but if you were to agree to my little offer..  
The deity stopped talking, looking at the elf who was sitting up very slowly trying to understand what was the Necromancer talking about, and pulling his tunic down to hide his tired cock, resting in a puddle of sweet elven cum.  
\- What.. what proposal? - Legolas started squirming uncomfortabaly propbaly feeling slight pain and itch beetween his legs and inside his abused hole. His face was covered with dirt from the floor (the maia had fucked him with his face pressed into the stone a couple of times) and with cum (both Sauron's and his own) - the maia made Legolas suck himself, bendind into an impossible pose; luckily the prince was still childlishly agile.  
\- Every dosen days you will come to me and report about what's going on at Mirkwood - ambassadors, guests, trade.. - the maia's features distorted a bit when he thought about how weak his spirit has become, he was not able to see things that happened so close to him.  
\- If you miss a meeting or lie to me or withhold something or tell someone about our meeting Thrandul wll get ill again and the new desease will make the current one seem like Eru's blessing. Any questions?  
The elf shook his head. His nipples were getting hard from the cold again and Sauron could see their contours through the fabric of Legolas' thin tunic.  
\- Your toy is in the corner, - the Necromance dismissed the elf, making a movement with his hand in the direction of the wall near which Legolas' sword was laying, completely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! English isn't my native language.


End file.
